The Indiscretions of Starlight
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "The only true color emanating from the girl being her hypnotizing orbs of sapphire. She is the very definition of beauty in his world, though not even her grace is able to bring a grin to the prince's sullen expression" Tumultuous, heart-wrenching, passionate, all can be used to describe the relationship between the Fire-Lord and the Princess of the Water tribes. Zutara


A/N: Hello amazing people :) Thank you SO MUCH for checking out this little story of mine :) So this is just a short prologue to get some interest, the first chapter of this story will be taking place about 2 years prior to this moment, so please remember that :)

This is of course Zutara endgame, and I hope you guys are able to enjoy the ride :)

I would LOVE and REALLY APPRECIATE any advice, or input on this first chapter, or any interest in seeing this play out :)

Thank you

And hopefully you all enjoyy!

The Indiscretions of Starlight

_Prologue_

_"How could you call it love when it hurt you so bad?"_

_"It was Love because it was worth it."_

_-Jay Asher_

The soft silence of night swallows the entirety of the grand forest. A gentle chill lifting fallen leaves to dance freely in the air.

A dazzling array of bright specs juxtapose against the endless indigo sky, as the milky tone of moonlight permeates against the wide forest, creating a wicked sort of beauty.

Dark and light intermingling to create an entirely new world. A world that has yet to ever been witnessed. One of evil and purity dancing alongside one another in an enticing manner.

His bright hazel-green orbs stare intently at the enchanting beauty before him.

The pouring of moonlight above has drained her ordinarily sun kissed skin, into a tone resembling a porcelain doll's. Her chestnut locks appear as if ebony tresses that fall down one of her dainty shoulders. The only true color emanating from the girl being her hypnotizing orbs of sapphire.

She is the very definition of beauty in his world, though not even her grace is able to bring a grin to the prince's sullen expression. The words she speaks breaking him more and more as each second passes by.

"We can no longer do this Zuko," the water nation, princess laments, her face contorting into one of pain as she speaks each word.

The young princess quickly strays her gaze from his imploring hazel orbs, she being simply unable to look directly into his eyes as she speaks.

Every peace of her, every single bit, is screaming at herself to stop speaking, and place herself back into his loving embrace.

And the ocean eyed girl almost does. She almost rests her head into the familiar crock between the fire-lords neck and chest. She almost allows herself to touch the marking on his right eye, the one he calls a scar, but she sees as just another aspect of the amazing man she has fallen so deeply for.

However, she does not.

She is remembered of her people, _her country_. Allowing this relationship to continue, ail only result in the deterioration of her nation.

_She can not permit herself to allow her emotions cloud her judgement as a roller and as the future queen of both the Northern and Southern tribes_.

So with a deep inhale, and trembling hand, the lovely princess stands from her sitting position on the log they sat upon. _The log they have sat upon on the dozens of rendezvouss that they have planned in the passing years._

She leans down slightly, granting the bronze haired man with a ginger kiss against his temple.

Zuko remains in his seat, enjoying the lingering kiss for as long as physically possible, until he feels the warmth dissipate, and watches as she starts to walk away, the train of her gown tracing a path behind her.

The Fire-Lord finds himself unable to move, he being simply stunned into shock.

With each step that the woman takes, it is as if one of the multitude of layers that she has managed to knock down, is resurfacing, and in greater strength.

However, prior to Zuko falling into the tantalizing cradle of despair , like he had so many times before, a surge of need rushes through him. One coherent thought being able to surface, _I need this girl_.

Before another moment passes, the man practically jumps from his seat, and races after her vanishing form.

"Katara!"

**~Z&K~**

**A/N: So here is the fPrologue :D And again, remember that this is just a simple little prologue to introduce you to this story, and the next chapter will be a year or two prior :)**

**So PLEASE LET ME KNOW are you guys interested in the events leading up to this moment, and the events that follow? Or is this just stupid, or not enough to base off of yet?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Love and Kisses**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**


End file.
